Os en folie sur nos petit(e)s chéri(e)s d'OP !
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand une auteur amatrice d'OP, de yaoi, de couple, de drama, de folie et j'en passe se met à écrire sur les personnages d'Op ? Il se passe ça ! Tous aux abris ! (Yaoi en majeure partie, homophobes s'abstenir !) Les personnages appartiennent à Oda !
1. Chapter 1 : Doflamingo and Law

Bonjour Bonsoir ! Je me présente, l'auteure et folle de service. J'ai ouvert ce recueil pour laisser parler mes envies. J'espère en faire un recueil variés en passant par des parings, des personnages seuls ou des parodies qui incluraient beaucoup de personnages.

Je commencerai ici avec un petit délire de Doflamingo et Trafalgar Law (pas de pairing !)

Bonne lecture !

_**Doflamingo où quand un flamant rose se déchaine**_

C'était une journée calme sur la mer du nouveau monde. Un sous-marin était remonté à la surface, ses occupants étaient sortits en se bousculant pour respirer l'air frais qui leurs manquait tant. Leurs capitaine arriva en dernier, d'un pas calme et lent. Son nodachi sur l'épaule et son éternel chapeau blanc sur la tête. Son second, j'ai nommé Bepo, s'était entre-temps endormi contre la rembarde.

Trafalgar le regarda avec un regard doux et amusé avant de se diriger vers. Il s'assids contre lui, posant son épée à côté. Une journée pareille était surprenante sur ces mers qui étaient si tristement réputées pour leurs dangerosités. Il avait fermé les yeux, à moitié couché sur son second que cela ne sembla nullement déranger.

Pourtant malgré cette belle journée ensoleillée, malgré le calme qui régnait, quelque chose le titillait. Il ne la sentait pas cette journée, elle était TROP calme justement. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon et savoir l'identitée de l'auteur ne le rassurait guère.

Il soupira et décida de se reposer un max avant l'arrivée du danger. Danger qui arrivait par les airs. Mais pas tout de suite, il faudra patienter un peu, juste un peu.

L'équipage du Heart avait fait halte sur une île printamnière qui était sur leurs chemin. Leurs capitaine avait préféré faire jurice prudence et ils avaient choisis le chemin qui semblait le moins risqué. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et les autres étaient déscendus du sous-marin/bateaux avec la permission de leurs capitaines. Lui préféra rester sur son navire, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le surveille non ?

Il rentra dans la coque métalique, il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine quand il se retourna soudainement. Qu'es-ce que c'était ? Qu'elle était cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressenti derrière lui ? Il repris sa marche aux aguets.

Après s'être servi de quoi boire il se décida à aller dans sa chambre. Qui n'avait rien de vraiment personnelle quand il y pensait. Des murs métaliques peint en jaune (un caprice de son second), un lit, un bureau, une étagère pleine à craquer de livre et une armoire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pourtant lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il en lâcha son verre. Non, pas ça, qui ?! Qui avait osé faire CA ! Qui était assez suicidaire que pour avoir fait ça à sa chambre ?

La chambre étaient peintes en rose, avec des coeurs rouges un peu partout. Non enfin des coeurs rouges partout, son lit individuel était devenu un berceau, sa bibliothèque une armoire à jouets pour enfant. Il se dirigea vers son armoire qui étaient peinte dans un orange qui vous aveuglait définitivement, il l'ouvrit, ses habituels habits avaient été remplacés par des robes, des froufrous, des rubans, des chaussures à talons, des costumes plus que douteux et encore pleins d'habits qui ressemblaient à ceux que l'on mettrait à une poupée. Une poupée ?

Il se saisit d'effroi, ca ne pouvait pas être... Il referma l'armoire et sortit en courant sur la proue du sous-marin. Il regarda autour de lui et de son bâteau aucune trace de lui. Il regarda le ciel, pas de nuages. Pourtant cette idée saugrenue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit il n'y avait que LUI pour lui donner des sueurs froides pareilles.

-Room.

Il entoura le bateau de sa room et y entra. La porte se referma derrière lui, il trancha. D'abords il crût que c'était dans le vide mais c'était bien un corps. Corps qui ré-assembla trop vite à son goût. Il se retourna.

-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ? plaisanta la voix. Dommage que tu m'ais vu trop tard.

Law voulu le trancher une nouvelle fois pour lui refermer son caquet mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement. M*rd* il s'était fait avoir !

**-Ca ne serai jamais arrivé dans la réalité.

-Law tu gâches toute l'ambiance là !

-Room.

-Même pas peur !... Enfin juste un peu.**

Revenons à notre histoire, pendant ce cours interlude, le dit "invité" avait emmené Law dans sa chambre de force, il lui avait tendu quelques petites choses et lui avait donner un ordre bien précis que le pirate dût éxecuter. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger librement. Et ce fut à contre-coeur qu'il fit ce que son "invité" lui avait ordonné, sous le regard pas le moins géné de l'agresseur, qui se rinça l'oeil.

Lorsque Bepo, Sachi et Penguin rentrèrent il faisait déjà nuit. A peine étaient-ils montés sur le bateau qu'un cris, provenant de la chambre de leurs capitaine retentit. Ils arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent devans la porte de la dit chambre et l'ouvrirent avec fracas.

-CAPITAIN-

-Lâche moi espèce de vieux flamant rose pervers !

-Hors de question Law !

-Mais dégages !

Ses subordonnés n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Leurs capitaines, haletant par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se débattre, affublé d'une robe rose bonbons s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, un manches déchirées, un bas en moins, dans un coin des chaussures à talons encastrées dans un mur. Il était couché au sol en train de se débattre contre un Doflamingo aux mains un peu trop baladeuses à son gout. Dans un coin de la pièce l'auteure prenait des photos, le flash fusait.

-Non mais tu pourraient pas m'aider au lieu de prendre des photos toi !

-Désolé mais je suis fauchée en ce moment et j'en connais qui paierait chers pour ce genre de photos !

Ses subordonnés regardèrent le spectacle sans vraiment comprendre mais il valait le détour et était assez érotique si on puis dire, après une énième insulte, et après un autre bas envolé dans un coin de la pièce, notre beau capitaine mystérieux réussis à donner un coup bien placé à son agresseur et il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva, attrapa son nodachi. Room. Sa première action fut de se changer en vitesse (ou se rhabiller vut le peu de vêtements qui lui restait). Shambles. Des menottes en granit marin apparurent sur les mains du grand corsaire au manteaux à plus roses. Il s'approcha du blond, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Scalpel.

Il prit le coeur de son supérieur en main, un sourire de plus en plus effrayant.

-J'espère que tu t'es préparé à mourir oiseau de malheur.

Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plues ! A plus !

-Ou tu comptes aller ?

-Hein mais nulle part law.

-Room- hein mais ou est-elle passée ?

**Discussion de l'auteur avec un de ses personnages devant son écran**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kid x Killer

Et me revoila avec un nouvel os ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ou je lâche un kidd enragé sur vous ! :D Attention yaoi !

* * *

_**Kidd ou l'art de ne pas voir les messages subliminaux (Yaoi)**_

Cela faisait des jours que Killer envoyait des messages subliminaux à son capitaine. Il se montrait plus doux qu'un agneau, le fixait intensément (peut-être que le problème était le masque ?), attitrait délibérement son intention sur lui quand il était avec Kidd.

Il n'y a même pas quelques jours qu'il lui avait préparé un repas tel qu'un diner aux chandelles, en tête à tête, des bougies, les roses et ce dernier, le jour même de la st-valentin n'était pas foutu de se rendre compte que son second était amoureux de lui. Plus idiot tu meurs.

Killer avait abandonné, ca ne servait à rien et si il lui disait en face il était sur que son capitaine en rirait en lui disant "ah quel bonne blague killer !", il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour espérer un instant que son capitaine le croirait.

Alors au lieu d'attirer son attention, il l'évitait, fuyait son regard. Il passait aussi peu de temps qu'il le pouvait avec son capitaine.

Pov Kid

J'étais assis près de mon bureau, à regarder les cartes qui se trouvaient devant moi. Il était si difficile de s'en procurer sur ces mers ! Je me concentrai autant que je pus, mais je ne le restai pas longtemps, que c'était fatiguant ! (décidément réfléchir n'est ni le point de kid ni celui de luffy X)). Je soupirait quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

-Ouais ! Entrez ! grognai-je.

-Capitaine ? me demanda Wire.

-Qu'es-ce qu'y a ? Dis moi q'c'est des marines !

-Euh... N-non désolé capitaine.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous saviez ce qu'avais Killer.

Je le regardai surpris.

-Comment ça ce qu'il a ? demandai-je étonné.

-Et bien, il n'est pas au mieu de sa forme, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il a ?

-Puisque je te le dit ! m'énervai-je. Et d'abord qu'es-ce qui te fiat dire qu'il va pas bien ?

-Bah ca fait quelque jours qu' à l'air de vous éviter, il passe tout son temps tout seul alors qu'il y a quelques jours c'était tout le contraire.

Je penchait ma tête sur le côté, comment il avait vu tout ça lui ?

-Et j'suis censé faire quoi si Killer joue les solitaires ?

-Et bien vous pourriez peut-être lui parler, il vous dira peut-être ce qui ne vas pas.

Je le regardai comme si il avait perdu la boule. Il devrait pourtant le savoir que la conversation c'est pas mon fort. Je me levai en rouspetant et je lui demandai où se trouvait mon second.

Pov Wire

-Alors, ca donne quoi ? me demanda Heat quand j'eus rejoint mes compagnons.

-Plus désespéré il n'y a pas.

-Qu'es-ce ca veut dire ?

-Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il est le seul à ne pas avoir vu que Killer est amoureux de lui. Non mais sérieusement, le diner aux chandelles a du passer pour un délire psychotique dans la tête de notre capitaine.

-Il va aller lui parler quand même ? s'inquiéta Heat.

-En tout cas il est sortit et m'a demandé où il se trouvait, je suppose que oui.

Pov Killer

J'étais assis sur le rebord du bateau, le coude sur le genoux, le menton reposant sur ma main gauche. Je regardais la mer. Elle était quelques peu mouvementée, le ciel se recouvrait de nuages gris.

-Il ne vas pas tarder à pleuvoir, me murmurai-je.

-Ouai pas faux.

Je me retournai brusquement. Eustass se tenait à côté de moi et regardait la mer. Je reportais vite mon attention sur la mer. Le rouge me monta légérement aux joues, pourquoi était-il là ? Il s'inquiétait ?

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là Kid ? Je te croyais occupé dans ton bureau, dis-je de la manière la plus neutre que je pus.

-Y'a Wire qui disais t'allait pas bien, il m'a conseillé d'aller te voir.

J'étais desespéré, j'aurai du m'en douter. Il n'aurait jamais rien remarqué, je me suis emporté. Je me retins de me frapper le front avec la paume de ma main.

-Dis puisque je suis là, ca te dirai pas de me dire ce qui va pas ?

Je sursautai. Je tournai ma tête vers lui.

-Wire doit se faire des films. Y se passe rien.

Il me regarda perplexe. Il s'accouda à la rembarde.

-Et moi je commence à croire qu'il a raison.

-Puisque je te le dit.

Il commençait à fumer, c'est pas bon, il va encore s'énerver et pour un rien. Je fermai les yeux et attendit que la tempête passe mais il ne se passa rien.

-Ecoute, j'suis pas doué pour ce genre de discussion mais j'aime pas non plus savoir que mon meilleur combattant et ami est en train de déprimer ou de devenir cinglé.

Il avait pointé son doigt sur moi tout en parlant et s'était approché.

-Comment ça cinglé ? demandai-je.

-Avec le repas que tu m'as préparé, tu te souviens. Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je serrai les poings.

-C'est pas de ma faute si mon capitaine est trop idiot pour comprendre ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer pendant des jours. Si tu comprends pas les messages subliminaux ni les messages aussi clair que ce diner je ne peut rien pour toi !

Je me retournai en croisant les bras. Voilà c'était sortit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus ou qu'il s'en aille.

-Quel message ? Quel message Killer ? répéta t-il un calme inouie dans sa voix.

-C'était quel jour le diner ?

-Comment ça quel jour ? Mais j'en sais rien.

-On était le 14, le 14 février !

-Bah ouai et alors ?

Je crois bien que j'ai failli tomber à la mer. Je me retournai, il était sérieux ?

-Tu te fou de moi ? Le 14 février c'est le jour de la St-Valentin ! Le jour où on déclare son...

Je m'arretai de parler. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je détournai mon regard. Au même moment il se mit à pleuvoir, tellement fort que j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qui se trouvais devant moi à plus d'un mètre. Comme si la pluie devenait un voile épais.

-Son amour, continua Kid.

Je me saisis. Mes oreilles devaient me jouer des tours.

-Killer, t'es sérieux ?

Dieu merci grâce à ce masque il ne voyait mon visage. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kid s'avanca, enleva mon masque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement, juste un instant avant de remettre mon masque.

-Que dirais-tu de finir notre conversation dans ma chambre ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je m'y trouvai déjà.

Pov Wire

-Alors ca donne quoi ? me demanda Heat pressé.

-Rien, foutu pluie, déjà que je voyais rien à cause d'elle, il a fallut que Kid se mette bien en face de l'appareil.

-Et m*rd*, on va faire comment pour voir le visage de Killer ?

-Va falloir jouer les paparazzis ! Y a bien moment il va l'enlever !

-Ouai mais c'est pas gagné vu qu'il bouffe même avec.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon d'accord c'est niais, Killer est niais, c'est pas super super long mais j'en avais envie. Donc voilà, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaiNe fois ! A plus !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Sachi x Penguin

**Bonjour/Bonsoir** ! Ca fait suuuuuper longtemps que je n'ai plus posté (ne pas taper !), je viens me rattraper avec un petit SachixPenguin que mystrale9331 m'avait demandée, je me suis inspirée d'une image que je n'arrive malheureusement plus a retrouver, halala moi et l'internet ! Bref. J'espère que l'OS vous plaira tout de même !

**Résumé** : Sachi s'ennuie desepérement, et il est assez agaçant, ayant échappé à la mort prématurée que son capitaine lui réservait il croise Penguin, qu'il décide d'embêter à son tour...

**Paring** : Sachi x Penguin, donc du yaoi, homophobes la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est là pour vous !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à maitro Oda, mais je continue de marchander !

* * *

**_Quand Sachi s'ennuie ca donne_ ça...**

Sachi s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait avec un grand E. Allongé sur le pont du sous-marin de l'équipage, il regardait le ciel. Cherchant des nuages qui ressembleraient à quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Ce qui était parfaitement inutile parce qu'il n'y avait AUCUN nuage à l'horizon. Les mers du nouveau monde, ou tout du moins l'endroit où ils étaient, était calme. Très calme.

Il commença à se plaindre à demi-voix, pendant longtemps en grognant des "Je m'ennuie", "Je n'ai rien à faire", "Personne ne veut joueravec moi", etc.

Un peu plus loin, son capitaine, se reposait contre Bepo, que cela ne semblait nullement déranger et qui dormait à poings fermés. De temps à autres, le brun entendait l'ours s'excuser de temps à autres dans son sommeil, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il pouvait enfin se reposer sans devoir se soucier de rien. Rien pour l'ennuyer. Juste le calme. Et pourtant...

Les jérémiades de Sachi ne tardèrent pas arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du chirurgien de la mort. Et bien qu'il ait une patience convenable, au bout de plusieurs minutes il ne supporta plus le rouquin.

De son côté Sachi qui s'était entre temps installé à plat ventre n'avait rien remarqué.

Enfin jusqu'a ce qu'il entende "Room". Il tapa un sprint qui ferait pâlir un médaillé olympique. Enfin ne lui restait plus qu'a freiner.

Ce qu'il fit.

...

...

...

Enfin c'est plutôt la chose contre laquelle il s'était écrasé qui l'avait fait freiner, et s'écraser lourdemen contre le sol.

Sachi se releva en se massant l'arrière du crâne, prêt à jurer contre ce qu'il avait percuté.

"Et non mais t'aurait pas pu te-"

Il s'interrompit en voyant son ami Penguin qui le regardait sans comprendre. Enfin il pensait qu'il le regardait, maudite casquette ! Il se leva et s'excusa prestemment. Penguin haussa les épaules et s'assids pour terminer ce qu'il faisait. C'est à dire de la paperasse.

Sachi ayant enfin trouvé signe de vie sur le sous-marin commença à harceler Penguin pourqu'il vienne s'occuper avec lui. Que ce soit un jeu de cartes ou un entrainement lui était égal. Et c'est ainsi que Penguin dût subir à son tour l'ennui de son camarade.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et n'arrivant plus tellement à se concentrer il se retourna brutalement vers Sachi et attrapa son visage d'une main ferme, faisaint légérement tomber ses lunettes, lui faisant voir ses yeux, et son regard surpris.

De son côté Sachi surpris, s'attendait à ce que son ami lui hurle de le laisser tranquille, il s'attendait même à un coup de poing. Mais rien de tout ceci ne vint. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut une paire de lèvres pressant délicatement sur les siennes. La seconde d'après plus rien. Penguin l'avait lâché, s'était retourné et avait continué sa paperasse comme si de rien n'était.

Le rouquin de son côté avait les joues aussi rouges que des tomates et était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Lentement ses neurones lui firent comprendre que Penguin venait de l'embrasser. Ils ne purent cependants lui dire pourquoi. Sachi se leva et s'en alla tout aussi vite pour s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

"Bon se calmer. Sachi calme toi, NE PANIQUE PAS ! Il t'a pas embrassé, t'as du rêver ! Ou alors il l'a fait mais c'était surement pour me faire faire partir parce que je l'embêtait, hein ? C'est ça hein ? Oui bien sûr que c'est ça ca peut pas être autre chose !"

N'est-ce-pas ?

Tandis que Sachi mettait ses idées aux claires, Penguin se demandait si il avait bien fait d'embrasser son ami. Il espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas mal pris, il ne sentait pas d'humeur à lui crier de le laisser tranquille, enfin il n'avait pas non plus l'intetion de l'embrasser. Il se donna une claque mentale. Déjà que son capitaine lui avait "gentiment" demandé de s'occuper de paperasse à sa place tandis qu'il se prélassait au soleil et qui plus est sur Bepo...

* * *

Le soir même, après le repas il alla trouver son ami qui regardait la mer sur le pont. Il s'approcha silencieusement et posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin quise contenta de tourner la tête pour voir son interlocteur, et se figea.

"Sachi, tu sais pour tout à l'heure...", commenca Penguin en se frottant la nuque.

"Non mais je l'ai pas mal pris ni rien tu sais !"

Sachi agitait ses mains dans tous les sens, un peu paniqué en répétant des tas de choses comme sa première phrase. Le camarade du rouquin compris bien clairement que ce baiser avait chamboulé son ami. Tant qu'il ne le fuyait pas comme la pest ca pouvait encore aller. Il haussa un peu la voix pour surmonter celle de son ami.

"C'était juste pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Pour rien d'autres. Alors calme toi."

N'est-ce pas ? Même Penguin n'en était plus tellement sûr.

Sachi s'imobilisa et soupira de soulagement. Ses craintes effacées mais néanmoins un pincement au coeur. Comment ca un pincement au coeur ? Il paniqua intérieurement de plus belle tandis que Penguin le regardait sans comprendre, il finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade.

"Et Sachi ca va pas ?"

"HEIN ?! Si si ca va très bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai du avoir un coup de soleil, je t'assure que ce n'est rien !"

Son ami n'était pas très convaincu.

"Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je t'embrasse à nouveau."

Sachi écarquilla les yeux, ses lunettes de travers. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait déjà pas lui même ce qu'il avait alors si il devait l'expliquer... Le sol lui parut soudain terriblement intéressant à tel point qu'il ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

Penguin passa sa main plusieurs fois devant le visage du rouquin pour voir si il était toujours parmis les vivants. Pas de réactions. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et en fit glisser une le long de sa nuque ce qui provoqua un frisson chez son ami, dont les joues s'empourprèrent à vue d'oeil. La main de Penguin se perdit sur la hanche du rouquin qui ,plus le temps avançait, paniquait de plus en plus. Il finit par relever les yeux. Penguin se rapprocha sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le vent pris en puissance tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils sentaients le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs visages à présent. Leurs nez se frollèrent et puis leurs lèvres et puis...

..."Sachi, Penguin ! Bougez-vous, une tempête arrive ! Vous roucoulerez dans vos lits !"

Trafalgar Law les surpris à tel point qu'il en tombèrent à l'eau. Ils remontèrent tout aussi vite et rentrèrent dans leurs "bâteau" juste avant que celui ne plonge. Ils s'adossèrent à la porte hermétique complétement trempés. C'était une bonne douche froide ça. Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire. Leurs capitaine qui ne souciait nullement d'avoir brisé un moment magique les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se s'en alla.

Après leurs fou rire passé, les deux amis se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Après tout ils auraient d'autres occasions de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivent et la proposition du capitaine un peu plus tôt était une bonne idée pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant de finir à l'eau.

* * *

**Voilà voilà** ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes et que l'OS vous aura plus ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Une review = une brique en plus à lancer sur l'auteure en cas de mécontentement !

Bisous !


End file.
